SPRING
by saihei
Summary: If winter brings a lot of painful memories, why does Kenshin treasures spring so much? KxK...*sign* I just love this couple


**SPRING**

Disclaimer: I do not own **RK**.

Pairing: Kenshin and Kaoru

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

"Talk" - normal speech

"_**Think**_**" - **thought

_Name -_ Japanese word

**-0o0-**

_**'How many times have I felt this?'**_

Kenshin watched Kaoru looked up to the sky. She was wearing her favorite yellow kimono, and which was his favorite too. Her eyes were close and her lips possessed a very peaceful smile. She might be enjoying the morning spring breeze, he thought.

For him, a man with a very dark past that even himself was afraid to think of. Her smile was like spring...pleasant and warm. Inviting and suffocating. He was unable to remove his gaze from the fascinating view she unconsciously made.

"Kaoru..." Simply uttering her name brought warmth to his battered heart.

Kaoru almost jumped when she heard someone called her name. It was not loud, but the emotion it has was too poignant to be ignored. She turned around and met a pair of violet eyes gazing back at her. "Kenshin..." She smiled at him, welcoming his presence.

Kenshin nodded and walked closer to Kaoru. "_Koi_...what are you doing here? You've been standing here for quite some time, that you are." He asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru slightly moved her head. She looked so innocent. "Really? I didn't notice that," She smiled again and took hold of Kenshin's right hand. "Maybe because the day is so inviting," Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "...and the air is so intoxicating."

Kenshin enjoyed each little movement that his young wife made. _**'You just described yourself koishii...inviting and intoxicating.'**_ He silently mused.

Kaoru opened her eyes and once again revealed her brilliant azure eyes. "_Anata_, maybe we can have a picnic today!" She said with a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Kenshin snapped out of his musing and studied his wife's face. "But _koishii_, Megumi-_dono_ said that it is not advisable for you to walk too much," He looked down at Kaoru's still flat tummy. "...your pregnancy is very sensitive, that it is."

Her smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. "I just so hate you when you say that!" She stomped her feet and crossed her arms. "I'm sure that fox-woman was just overreacting! I asked my other female friends and they told me that it is normal for a expecting woman to faint sometimes!"

Kenshin smiled and gently touched Kaoru's right cheek. "Maybe she was," His violet eyes were worried. "...but _Sessha_ doesn't want to take risk."

Kaoru sighed in defeat. She untangled her arms and pulled Kenshin into a gentle embrace. "You mean Kenshin, I'll be stuck here in the dojo for the next 7 months?"

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and lovingly kissed her neck. "Seven months aren't that long. Then once you had the baby we can have as much picnic as you want."

"With the baby. " Kaoru interjected with a smile.

Kenshin nodded and smiled too. "_Aa_, with our baby it is."

Kaoru looked up and showed Kenshin her infamous pout. "But it won't be spring then! It'll be winter and cold!"

Kenshin snickered and kissed Kaoru's nose, he then looked straight to Kaoru's cerulean orbs. "Who said that?"

"Huh? Kenshin! Spring's almost over and then it'll be summer then after that fall and by the time I gave birth it'll be winter already!" Kaoru stated rather irritably.

"_Maa-maa koishii_," Kenshin tightened his hug to Kaoru and once again buried his face in her neck. "It will be winter indeed, but," He looked up and gently tilted Kaoru's face with his right hand. "…it will be warm, inviting and..." He gave Kaoru a soft kiss. "...intoxicating..." He watched Kaoru's eyes closed a little. "...because, you bring spring with you my love."

Kaoru smiled gently and closed her eyes as Kenshin once again gave her lips a soft loving kiss. "_Aishiteru anata."_ She whispered.

Kenshin slightly opened his eyes and showed his most genuine smile. "_Aa...Aishiteru koiishi, arigatou."_

Winter might have brought dark memories and painful feelings to his heart, but spring always came after winter...so why would he feel lonely? Spring was his anyway...his Kaoru.

**FIN~**

**-0o0-**

Authoress' thought: "I grew up in a country which we only enjoy two seasons, summer and spring. We don't experience fall or winter. When I watched the OVA Trust and Betrayal, I noticed that it was winter when the tragedy occurred, and I always remember the ex-wife when I think of Kenshin and winter. However when I think of Kaoru and Kenshin, it was like they are so perfect and peaceful together that they really remind me of spring. Spring means life and new hope to almost everyone and everything in this world ^^ I just love spring."

THANK YOU FOR DROPPING BY ^^ **JA!**

**Glossary~**

**Aa – **yes

**Aishiteru – **I love you

**Anata – **beloved; a wife's endearment for a husband

**Arigatou – **thank you

**Dono – **miss

**Koi – **an endearment for someone you love

**Koishii – **beloved; a husband's endearment for a wife

**Sessha – **this unworthy one


End file.
